The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Strawberry Lemonade’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from offspring located at Terra Nova Nurseries in Canby, Oreg. and reproduced in tissue culture where further selections where made. This selection was made for its cherry red flowers.